Uma Noite Especial
by FireKai
Summary: Uma fic paralela à fic Beyblade: Outra História. Esta fic conta como foi a primeira vez de Kai e Ray. Lemon, Kai x Ray. One-Shot (Completa!)


**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**Esta fic é dedicada à LaDiNi e à beyfanatic, duas óptimas pessoas, que me mandam muitas reviews. :) Esta fic conta o que se passou realmente no capítulo 33 da fic Beyblade: Outra História. É yaoi e Kai x Ray. Ok, já disse tudo. Leiam e mandem reviews. :) **

**A fic passa-se no Natal, caso não tenham lido a fic do Beyblade: Outra História. **

-----------------------------------------------

Ray e Kai subiram até ao seu quarto.

Enquanto Kai foi à casa de banho, Ray despiu-se completamente e depois foi ao guarda-fato e tirou de lá um roupão. Pouco depois de Ray ter vestido o roupão, Kai saiu da casa de banho. Kai, tinha vestido um pijama azul e deitou-se na cama. Vendo que Ray não se tinha deitado, perguntou-lhe:

"Então Ray não te vens deitar?"

"Claro, que sim." - disse Ray, aproximando-se da cama. - "Eu ainda tenho mais uma coisa para ti Kai."

"Mais uma coisa? O quê Ray?"

Ray deixou cair o roupão. Ficou completamente nu na frente de Kai.

"Ra... Ray? O que se passa?" - perguntou Kai espantado.

"Kai, eu acho que finalmente estou preparado."

"Preparado? Para quê?" - perguntou Kai, ainda mais confuso e depois percebeu. - "Tu queres dizer para fazermos amor?"

"Sim." - disse Ray e beijou Kai.

"Tens a certeza Ray?"

"Sim." - disse Ray e tirou a camisola do pijama de Kai.

Os lábios dos dois tocam-se. O beijo que no início era suave e superficial, tornou-se mais profundo. Ray tirou as calças do pijama de Kai, deixando o outro rapaz só com os boxers. Depois de terem quebrado o beijo, Kai começou a beijar o pescoço de Ray, foi descendo até aos mamilos do outro rapaz. Ray soltou um gemido de prazer. Kai continuou a beija o corpo de Ray, sentido o gosto da pele do rapaz. Continuou a beijar o corpo de Ray, até ficar com a cabeça ao nível do pénis de Ray.

"Ray, queres mesmo continuar?"

"Sim quero!" - respondeu Ray.

Kai sorriu. Com uma das mãos agarrou no pénis de Ray e começou a masturbá-lo. Ray soltou um gemido de prazer e Kai sorriu novamente.

"Kai... eu vou..."

Kai não esperou que Ray terminasse a frase. Retirou a sua mão do pénis de Ray e substituiu-a pela sua boca. Ray gemeu de novo. A sua visão estava a ficar turva com o prazer que estava a sentir. O corpo de Ray estremeceu, quando o seu sémen inundou a boca de Kai. Kai engoliu todo o sémen de Ray e olhou para o outro rapaz.

"Kai eu quero que tu entres em mim."

"Tens a certeza Ray?"

"Sim." - respondeu Ray sorrindo. - "Eu quero perder a minha virgindade contigo Kai. Quero que sejamos um só."

"Ray, tu sabes que vai doer."

"Não importa."

"Está bem."

Kai e Ray beijaram-se e depois disso Kai olhou à volta, para o quarto.

"Não temos nada para lubrificar. Vai ter de servir a saliva."

Ray olhou para Kai com um sorriso e pegou na mão do outro rapaz. Ray começou a lamber os dedos de Kai. Quando os dedos de Kai estavam já ensopados com a saliva, Ray largou a mão do rapaz. Kai posicionou um dedo perto da abertura de Ray e olhou novamente para o rapaz.

"Continua Kai." - encorajou-o Ray.

Kai colocou um dedo dentro de Ray. Ray soltou um gemido, um misto de dor e prazer. Kai adicionou um segundo dedo. Ray voltou a gemer. Kai começou a penetrar Ray com os dois dedos, devagar, para não magoar o rapaz. Depois adicionou um terceiro dedo e continuou a penetrar Ray. Quando Kai achou que Ray já estava preparado, tirou os dedos de dentro do buraco do rapaz.

"Estás pronto Ray?"

Ray acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Kai segura Ray pela cintura e com um gesto rápido penetra Ray. Ray solta um grito de dor. Aquilo doía mais do que ele tinha pensado. Kai olhou para Ray, mas Ray fez um gesto para que ele não parasse.

Kai continuou a penetrar Ray devagar. Quando Kai viu que Ray já estava a relaxar, aumentou a velocidade. Ray gemeu de prazer. Kai estava quase a rebentar. Ray estava no paraíso. Nunca na sua vida tinha sentido uma sensação tão maravilhosa. E então sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer o seu corpo. Kai saiu de Ray e entrou novamente e depois Kai explodiu dentro de Ray. Ray sentiu o jacto quente bater na parede do seu ânus. Kai saiu de dentro de Ray e os dois ficaram algum tempo a olhar um para o outro. Ambos tinham a visão turva, mas também tinham um sorriso de felicidade na cara.

Ray e Kai abraçaram-se e ficaram deitados na cama.

"Ray, adoro-te." - disse Kai.

"Eu também te adoro Kai. Foi maravilhoso." - disse Ray sorrindo.

"Feliz Natal Ray."

"Feliz Natal Kai."

E os dois adormeceram abraçados.

-----------------------------------------------

**Bem pessoal e é o fim da história. Eu sei que podia estar muito melhor mas é o meu primeiro lemon (e acho que vai ser o único). Estou à espera de reviews! **

**P.S: Nesta fic o Kai e o Ray fazem amor, mas não usam preservativo (camisinha). Como é uma fic, não faz mal, mas na vida real NUNCA se deve esquecer de usar, seja em relações heterossexuais ou homossexuais. **

**Bye!! Adeus!! **


End file.
